In the last five years the NCCBI has supported the extensive expansion and documentation of a group of software tools termed the "4dfp suite". These programs read and write image data in 4dfp (or 4-dimensional floating point) format (x, y, z, time). The 4dfp format for image data was initially defined at WU in 1996 and is very similar to the more recent NlfTI format (htpp://nifti.nimh.nih.gov) except for certain header structures. The 4dfp suite includes an extensive set of binary executables and shell scripts (running under UNIX or Linux) that perform critical image algebra and analysis operations, e.g., filtering, registration, masking, etc. We will offer users the option of having all appropriate data undergo preprocessing immediately upon arrival at the CNDA (e.g., conversion of the reconstructed data from DICOM to the format used by the analysis software). All preprocessing will be monitored by the Analysis Core staff. As directed by the Steering Committee, the 4dfp suite of preprocessing software will be enhanced and modified by the Analysis Core staff programmers as necessary to support the specific needs of investigators. In addition, while most of what follows in this proposal refers to 4dfp procedures, we will also support established external packages (e.g., SPM, FSL, Freesurfer, and AFNI). Finally, a major advantage for NCCBI users is that all executables invoked by NCCBI pipelines are also available to those expert users who choose to create their own scripts. While the objectives are extremely broad and movement on nearly all the goals listed above will begin in the first two years of this next funding cycle, the resources of the Analysis Core will be considerable, especially when the additional funds and resources to be provided by Washington University are considered. A strength of this Core will be the ability to identify value;in new imaging methods as they arrive in the field and with the recommendation of the Steering Committee, commit resources for implementing these methods in our portfolio. IN this way we believe that establishment of the NCCBI Analysis Core will substantially benefit neuroscience research at our institution. Many of our NINDS funded users, listed below, would otherwise have no practical means of expanding, or optimizing, research imaging within their research agenda. Other users more established in imaging will be able to greatly augment their science by expanding their imaging research in new directions.